A Feudal Fairytale
by InusGurl4
Summary: 2 Hanyous InuKag fall in love at a festival. But Kikyo, who is betrothed to Inu, and Naraku, who wants Kag for his own desires, keep them apart. Will Inu and Kag be able to have their own Happily Ever After? Rated M 16 Just in case. Worth Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A Feudal Fairytale**

Chapter 1

"Lord InuTaisho." Kikyo knelt on the stone floor in front of him.

"You have requested an audience?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord. I have request."

"You may get up, now, Kikyo. What is it you wish to obtain? Larger quarters? More food perhaps?"

"No, none of that, It's just fine as it is," she said, rising. "I'd like your son's hand."

"Sesshomaru?" he raised an eyebrow. "You know he's already betrothed."

Kikyo shuddered to herself, and luckily InuTaisho didn't detect it. 'Ugh!' she thought. 'Like I would want to marry that _full-demon_ son of his!' "No, sir. Inuyasha."

"Ahh..."

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, I suppose you deserve it, what with all that you do for us…Very well. Would you like a…marriage, is it?"

"Yes, it is. And I would like that, yes…if it's not too much to ask."

"Not at all! You may be wed in the summer, how does that sound?"

"You are generous, my lord. Thank you for granting my proposal."

"Anytime, Kikyo. You are very important in this tribe; like a daughter to me!"

Kikyo chuckled to hide her grimace. "I am honored, sir. I suppose I shall leave now, I have guard duty in a few hours…" she tried her best to look apologetic.

"Of course, of course…farewell, Kikyo."

"Farewell." She left the castle, and went to her quarters to change into her armor. 'Finally,' she thought, 'I thought I'd never get out of there. But now I am to wed Inuyasha…'she sighed. 'Inuyasha…you are a hanyou, and son of the king here, nonetheless. That means you have power…and a human side…I can love you and still be a miko. I might even be able to turn you completely human…' Her thoughts trailed off as she went outside to her post, and was given dirty looks by the 4 youkai already there, Sango, Miroku, Hojo, and Eri. They dared not say anything to her face, though.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Miroku accused.

"I was held up at the castle," Kikyo said coldly, putting him down and effectively shutting them all up. "I am betrothed to Inuyasha now, isn't that great?" She bit back laughter at the group's stunned faces.

Sango was the first to recover. "So, tell me, does he know yet?"

Eri answered, "Well, he mustn't…he hasn't committed suicide yet. That's what I'd do in his position."

The four laughed as Kikyo scowled. 'Just wait…I'll have my revenge...' She walked away, fuming, to her post.

"Poor Inuyasha, betrothed to that human miko." Hojo said. "She smells of graveyard dirt."

"And Bones!" Eri added.

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out," Miroku mused.

"I have a feeling that we and half of Japan will find out soon enough…" Sango chuckled. At that moment, an earsplitting cry pierced the night air.

"Looks like he found out," Hojo chuckled, rubbing his ears. "Poor man."

"I take it back," Sango complained, massaging her own sensitive ears, "Us and ALL of Japan!"

The group laughed. "Oh, Sango…always a comedian," Miroku said, "I like that in a woman…" He reached out and stroked her butt.

A loud slap was heard throughout the village and nearby forest. "LECHER!" she screamed, as Miroku held a very red cheek.

"But Sango…" he whined.

"Humph!"

The InuTaisho family sat down for dinner. On one end of the table sat Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's stepmother. On the side of the table, to her right, sat Inuyasha, to her left, Sesshomaru. At the head of the table sat InuTaisho himself. They ate in silence, until dessert. As they all chowed down, InuTaisho stood. "Sons, as you know, spring is almost upon us again, and spring means mating season."

Sesshomaru nodded in silence, and Inuyasha said, "Yeah, and your point is, old man?" Izayoi smiled to herself. Inuyasha was the only person who could get away with mouthing off to her mate.

InuTaisho continued. "I have found you both women. You will be mated this summer, and there is no need to go to the Start of Spring Festival; for obvious reasons." After he dropped that bombshell, there was a whole two seconds of silence before Inuyasha shouted, "WWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?"

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru both winced and rubbed their ears at the noise, and Izayoi giggled at that. It hadn't bothered her that much, as she was human and her hearing was not as sensitive. "What do you mean, father?" Sesshomaru asked. "Like an arranged mating?"

"Yes, both to women you know, so don't worry; it'll be fine!"

Inuyasha had gotten over the initial shock and was now simmering in his seat, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Who-are-we-getting-mated-to?" he grated out through clenched teeth. He had yet to find a female he_ liked _in the tribe, with the exception of Miroku's bitch, Sango, let alone _love. _

"Well…Sesshomaru, I've paired you with Ayumi, that bitch you've been chasing after for the past year-" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "-and Inuyasha, you will be with Kikyo."

It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not yell again, louder. 'That _human __miko_?' he thought, 'No way! No way in Hell! It's bad enough I'M hanyou, now I have to marry a human? Damn it!' When he trusted himself to speak he gritted out, "And what SAY do WE have in this?"

"None." InuTaisho said simply.

Inuyasha went into bargaining mode, a trait he'd inherited from his mother. "Fine, if I have to mate that Kikyo girl, can I at _least_ go to the Festival?"

"No, you heard me, there's no need for that! The Festival exists for the sole purpose of meeting potential mates, and with you betrothed, you needn't be a part of that!"

"Come on, old man, lighten up!" he pleaded. "It's bad enough you're forcing me to mate, don't tale away everything!"

"I agree," said Izayoi, standing up. "Inuyasha should be allowed to go, just this one last time."

InuTaisho sighed. When it came to Inuyasha, she always knew how to handle him better. "Very well," he said. "You may go to the Festival. Now leave, both of you."

Inuyasha, somewhat enlightened that he'd been allowed to go, walked out of the room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and left as well.

"What is it, Izayoi?" He asked wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's just…well, Inuyasha has a human heart, and he might not know it yet, but he doesn't want to mate to someone he doesn't love. I asked you let him go because…well, it would give him a chance to at least experience _falling_ in love. I would also like to ask that mating not be required with Kikyo, so the marriage be annulled if he does actually fall in love…_true_ love, mind you-the kind where he'd give his life to save hers."

"But Iz, it's not that simple! Kikyo would leave, and she's a valuable asset to our tribe-"

"She is a miko, a human miko. Do not tell me her strength exceeds your tribe's own. Have some faith in your people! She is one person. One person cannot do much difference. You need to stop playing favorites, it only ends up hurting people."

He listened to his mate's words and realized that she was right. "Very well," he said. "I suppose you're right…you always know what to do with him, don't you?"

"Mommy knows best," she chuckled, and after a moment he joined her. "I just hope, for his sake, that he does find someone. Better to have loved and lost-"

"-Then to never have loved at all, I know," he finished.

"Let's go to bed," Izayoi yawned. "Lots to do tomorrow. You know, sometimes I wonder why you accepted this position anyway."

"It was you. You told me to accept."

She smiled innocently. "No, that couldn't have been it." He chuckled, and she joined him as they ascended the staircase to the bedroom.

Inuyasha plopped onto his futon, cursing. Why did the old man _always _have to interfere? 'Oh well,' he thought grimly, 'at least now I can go to the Festival…' He growled in displeasure as he pulled a blanket over him and rolled over onto his side. 'Not that It'll do any good now…' He closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

**FIN!**

Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OK...the fic's jumped to the day of the festival… (Just FYI)…**

**On With This FanFic!**

Kagome awoke to the sound of a bird chirping on her open windowsill. Angrily, she swiped at it, and missed by inches. It fell down onto the ground below with a crunch. Now fully awake, the young hanyou felt instant remorse. She hated hurting things. Quickly, she jumped out her open window, stooped down, and gently picked up the injured bird, making sure not to scratch it with her claws.

She leapt back up to her room, and examined the fragile creature. It had a broken wing and a few small scrapes, nothing really serious. It chirped weakly as Kagome licked its wounds, coating them with her saliva.

Youkai, even hanyou, saliva had remarkable healing powers. It could heal even the worst wounds in a matter of weeks. When she'd made sure all the bird's wounds were attended to, she bound the wing with some cloth and put it in an empty cage. 'There,' she thought, 'it'll live.'

"Kagome!" she heard her mother call. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry and eat so you can go to Sango's!"

Kagome groaned. What with the bird and all, she'd forgotten that today was the day of the Start of Spring Festival. She had promised Sango they'd go together…

"KAGOME!!" her mother shouted, "You have two seconds to get down here and eat, or you're not going!"

"COMING!" She yelled back, and leapt down the stairs to the dining room, sitting in her place at the table. Her father was already awake, brooding over a hot cup of tea, and her brother was scratching at the table in an effort to gauge his name into the wood. Her mother bustled in, carrying a tray of cooked fish and onigiri, along with a kettle of tea, four pairs of chopsticks, and 3 cups.

"Good morning, sweetie. Nice of you to join us," she said, setting the tray down and distributing the utensils. She poured everyone a cup of tea while saying, "After you eat, wash up and you can go to Sango's to get ready." When everyone was more or less taken care of, she sat down in her place next to her husband.

Kagome's little brother, Souta, spoke up. "I still don't see why _I_ can't go, too. I'm 130 in human years!"

"But you are only 13 in youkai years, and that's what we go by around here," his father chided. "You are still much too young to go."

"It's still not fair," he pouted.

"Oh, don't worry, Souta!" Kagome teased. "Only 50 more human years to go! Then you can go to as many as you want!"

He snorted. "You think you're so high and mighty, Miss 'I don't want to go to the Festival'!"

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Their mom yelled over them, baring her fangs. Both children fell silent and looked in their laps. "Can both of you get along for 5 minutes?!"

They looked and each other and said in unison, "NO!"

Their mother threw her hands up in exasperation and their father chuckled. "Ok, you two, that's enough torturing your mother for one day."

"Awww maaannn…." Souta grinned.

Kagome finished her meal and stood. "I'm going to bathe and go to Sango's now," she announced.

"Have fun at the Festival, dear," her mother said.

She caught her father's eye and he winked. "Knock 'em dead."

She gave him a reluctant smile. "Oh, Daddy…"

As she left the house, she heard Souta yell after her, "Bring me back some pocky!" A/N: Had to add that in there! ;)

She chuckled softly as she made her way to the private hot spring her father had built. She quickly bathed and got dressed, putting on an off-white kimono to wear to Sango's.

She arrived at Sango's house and was greeted by Sango's father. In a moment, Sango appeared and dragged Kagome up the stairs to her room.

"OK, so do you think green or black?" Sango stood in front of Kagome, holding up kimonos of all shades in front of her. Kagome sat on the futon, stunned. "How about blue? Or silver?"

Kagome shook her head to clear it and walked into Sango's closet. She picked out a kimono that would be comfortable, yet would make Sango look ravishing. She came out of the closet and gave it to Sango, saying, "Here, try this." Sango quickly donned the beautiful garment and looked at herself in her full-size mirror.

"Wow, Kagome," she breathed, "it's _gorgeous_!"

"Lot of modesty, Sango!" she teased, but she agreed. Sango looked great.

The top was a pale pink, and dipped into a v-neck that showed a hint of cleavage. The sleeves were the same color, only sheer, and flowed to her fingertips. The bottom half was blue, and it matched perfectly. The skirt cut off a little ways above her ankles.

Sango slipped on a pair of sandals and completed the look. "Well that covers me, but what about you?"

Now it was her turn to go into the closet. For about five minutes, all Kagome heard was, "No, not that,"… "EW! I can't believe I still have that!"… "No, that's not her style-"… "WTF is THAT?!"… "No,"… "No…" … "OHMYGOD!"

This last cry startled Kagome out of her thoughts. Sango came rushing out with a kimono in hand. "You HAVE to try this on!" she squealed, thrusting the robe in Kagome's face. Kagome put it on, and looked in the mirror, stunned. "Oh, my _god_, Kags…" Sango breathed. "You're _beautiful_!"

Kagome blushed. She'd been thinking the same. The kimono was sparkly silver. It had a grayish glittery top that hugged her curves and dipped down into an empire waistline, which was adorned with small gems. The skirt was the same silver color, except for at the front where it opened to reveal a soft off-white fabric. The sleeves were a sheer gray fabric; they layered in a ruffle pattern to cover her shoulders.

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it several times, at a loss for words. When she could speak, she said, "Wow…we're gonna be the life of the party."

"Hell Yeah!" Sango cheered. "Come on, we've still gotta do hair and makeup…hurry up! We only have 2 more hours!"

When the finally emerged from the house an hour and 45 minutes later, the result was jaw-dropping. Sango had pink eye shadow that accentuated her brown eyes, and a light blush brushed across her cheeks. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with strands curling down prettily.

Kagome had her raven-colored hair in a Half-Pony, with her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Hear black dog ears were cocked at a cute angle. Her eye shadow was a glittery silver and brought out her deep brown eyes. Her cheeks were already rosy, and her full lips were naturally red and soft.

"Shall we?" Sango said, smiling and offering her arm.

"We shall," Kagome replied, also smiling, and took the proffered arm with extravagant gestures. The two friends headed to the Festival, laughing and singing merrily without a care in the world.

Little did they know that they were being watched from a nearby treetop, Kagome in particular. 'That hanyou girl there is very beautiful…I would like to have her…' the demon smirked to himself. 'And what I want, I get.' He leapt on towards the Festival as well, arriving just before they did.

He got himself a cup of sake from a nearby barrel, and waited for the girl to show up. He started picturing her in his mind, that sweet face, silky hair, creamy skin… "Naraku!"

He was startled out of his thoughts by a man calling his name. He silently cursed the man who was now walking up to him. He'd just started to strip the hanyou girl mentally…

The man who'd called him bent down and looked him in the face, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Heelloo? Anyone in there?"

Naraku growled softly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, umm…what was it?..." he muttered to himself for a few minutes before suddenly exclaiming, "AHA! Now I remember!" He grinned triumphantly.

"What is it?" Naraku said impatiently. The girls were bound to arrive any second now…

"You are invited by Lord InuTaisho to attend His son's erm…" he paused a moment, and spluttered out the words, "Marry-ange ceremony."

"Marriage, you mean?" HE raised an eyebrow. What was InuTaisho thinking, putting on a human ceremony? Unless…no, He couldn't be that blind…

"Yes, that! Umm…It appears Lord InuTaisho has arranged one of these for Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo."

'The old man is getting foolish, indeed. Inuyasha hates humans, besides his mother. Why would he do such a thing?' He'd have to investigate. Lord InuTaisho's ideals of humans and youkai co-existing in harmony were dangerous…even more so if he used his power to make them come true. He cleared his throat. "I will be sure to attend. My best wishes to the couple-to-be."

"I shall pass on your words," the young man said, and scampered away, following some other youkai.

Naraku immersed himself in thought, and was so focused on this issue that he completely forgot about Kagome, and didn't notice when she and Sango walked right by him, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Kagome and Sango walked onto the festival grounds and were greeted by the smells of hundreds of Inu-Youkai, roasting meat, and several other unidentifiable aromas. Kagome pulled Sango toward a "Hit the human with a tomato" game.

The man behind the counter set three ripe red tomatoes in front of them. Sango threw one and it hit the fake human in the face. "10 points," the man said.

Kagome threw the next one, and it hit the dummy's groin. The man whistled. "I'd hate to be him…that must have _hurt_!" The three chuckled. "8 points, total 18."

Sango threw the last one and hit the doll dead in the heart. "And he's dead! 15 points, which gives you a total of 33 points. Congratulations, you've won!"

"What did we win?" Sango asked.

"A kiss! Pucker up!" He leaned toward them and they squealed and jumped back. After a moment, they both slapped him-hard. A little too hard, for he crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Oopsie…" Kagome bit her lip. "Will he be alright?"

"He's a freaking youkai, he'll be fine, the Hentai." She snorted as she heard her name being called. "Speak of the devil…"

Kagome peered behind Sango and laughed. Miroku came running up to them, smiling. "Well, don't you ladies look ravishing…especially you, Sango. Who would've known you were so…feminine?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a slap from a red Sango.

"HENTAI! You're worse than _that _guy!"

"What guy?! There's…someone…else?" He feigned despair. "NOO, Sango, how could you? After all we've been through…"

Kagome was having a hard time controlling her laughter at this point. She knew Sango loved Miroku almost as much as he did her, but she'd never admit to it; not in a million years.

"Oh, can it, lecher! It was the stupid man running the booth trying to get a free kiss. Nothing compared to you!" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and huffed.

Miroku's face turned serious, but Kagome saw the little spark of mischief in his eye. "Sango…please don't be angry…"

"Humph!" She stuck her nose up.

"Sango…for your own good, please don't be angry." He repeated, and this confused Sango.

"Come again?"

"You…just…you look so sexy when you're mad…I might not be able to control myself if you're angry…especially if you're angry with me." He touched her cheek (On her FACE!!!! OMG…you hentais!) And leaned in to kiss her.

Sango turned beet red, and stumbled back, screaming, "PERVERT!! How can you say that kind of thing to me and then try to kiss me?!?! Do you have no morals?!"

"Not when you're around." He wiggled his eyebrows again, making Sango turn a violet-red color and sending Kagome into another hysterical fit of laughter.

"STOP BEING SUCH A HENTAI!!"

"I can't." he said simply, "you're too beautiful for me to not touch."

"MIROKU!"

Poor Kagome was about to die from lack of air when a loud voice stopped the would-be lover's quarrel. "OI! Miroku! Sango! I don't think the East Coast can hear you! Can you be a little louder!"

The three all turned to see a hanyou wearing a red baggy kimono walking towards them. Sango looked away, turning several shades darker, while Miroku just said, "Ah! Inuyasha! How are you today?"

"Keh," was the response. Miroku had expected as much.

"How are you taking the whole mar-"

He was cut off by Sango, who had recovered from her embarrassment. "Inuyasha, I don't believe you've met my best friend, Kagome; am I right?"

Relieved that the topic of his upcoming marriage had been avoided, he replied, "No, I haven't…"

"Well, Kagome , this is Inuyasha, you know who he is, right?" Kagome nodded, and Sango continued, "Inuyasha, this is Kagome. As you can tell, she is a hanyou as well." He had been thinking the same. 'She kinda looks like Kikyo…only prettier,' he thought, off in his own world. 'But she smells…Kami, she smells so much sweeter…like sweet peas…' A/N: Bath and Body Works' sweet pea scent wallflowers (or pretty much any body spray, etc.) . Smells so _good!_ He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body when he looked at the girl standing 5 feet away. 'Why am I feeling so weird?' he thought, 'this girl's nothing special, well other than being hanyou that is…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Miroku. "Yeah, you two will get along well," he said in a suggestive tone, causing Inuyasha to hit him on the head and Kagome to slap him in unison as they cried, "PERVERT!"

Their eyes met, and Kagome blushed while Inuyasha smiled. "See what I mean?" Miroku said weakly. "You practically share a mind!"

"Keh, whatever. Maybe it's just cause we're both used to doing it so much! That wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a letch!" Inuyasha retorted.

Sango noticed that Kagome looked uneasy, so she decided to distract everyone. "Ok…I think we've done enough damage here, let's get something to eat. Besides, I think he's gonna wake up soon." She jabbed her thumb at the unconscious man behind her, who was blowing bubbles and making weird cooing noises. A/N: Ha! Bet you thought I'd forget about him! LOL

"Great Idea, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Okay," Kagome said, looking relieved. She was growing increasingly uncomfortable as Miroku seemed to read her mind. After first seeing the hanyou, it had taken her seconds to memorize his face, and now she couldn't get it out of her head. Her stomach had flipped, and when he'd looked at her, she'd blushed and turned away. 'Why is he affecting me this way?' she wondered, 'I've never felt this before, around _anyone_…It must be the looks…he _is _handsome…that's it! I'm just infatuated. All these feelings will be gone within the hour!' But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. It wasn't the long silver hair, the deep golden-amber eyes, or even the cute silver doggy ears, like her own, that drew her to him. It was something more…

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Let's go…I hear they have Ramen."

"RAMEN?! NO WAY!" Kagome squealed.

Miroku chuckled but didn't say anything, much to the hanyous' relief.

Sango also chuckled to herself, but her thoughts were completely different from the hentai's. 'I think they like each other…Hmm, I wonder how I can get them together…screw Kikyo for now…on second thought, make sure that _doesn't_ happen, and…' she realized what she'd just thought, and blushed. 'I've been hanging around Miroku too long…'

They got their food and sat down at the base of a large tree, Miroku and Sango electing to sit on the ground and eat, while Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up and sat in the branches.

"They are more alike than they're willing to admit," Miroku said quietly, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" the two hanyous yelled down in unison, and Miroku and Sango started laughing uncontrollably. Kagome let out a reluctant chuckle, and Inuyasha crossed his arms and acted angry to hide his true emotions, something he'd also inherited from his mother.

When the two full-youkai got under control, they finished eating and started to wander around the Festival grounds. Somehow, Kagome got separated from the group, and Miroku and Sango didn't notice until Inuyasha said, "Hey, where'd Kagome get to?"

They stopped to think. "Last I saw her was probably…geez, 15, 20 minutes ago?" Sango said.

"Same here," Miroku said, looking worried. "I hope she's alright…"

Something flared inside of Inuyasha at the thought of someone even so much as touching Kagome, and he sniffed the air, searching for her scent as only a hanyou could. Youkai's noses, especially Inus', were very sensitive. In a large crowd such as this, it would be almost impossible to find any one scent. But since Inuyasha was hanyou, and therefore had a less sensitive nose, he picked up her scent in a minute. "I've got her. Wait here, I'll call if I run into trouble."

They nodded, and Inuyasha ran off in pursuit of her scent.

Kagome had been distracted by a jewelry stand when they'd passed by it. She finished looking at the jewelry, buying something for her mother, Sango, and herself, and walked back to where she'd left the group. Nobody was there. She whirled around in a panic, and didn't think to use her nose, as her logical brain was being shut down by her emotional one.

She bumped into a man. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Naraku smiled. "It's fine, it's fine. Tell me, what's a pretty young hanyou girl doing here all alone?"

"Well, I just got separated from my group, is all, and… oh, what am I doing? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"Well then let me introduce myself. I am Naraku; I presume you know who I am now?" She nodded. Naraku was well-known in the Tribe for his wealth and power.

"I am Kagome, pleased to meet you, Naraku." She bowed, and he did the same.

"So now that we know one another, what say you we go for a walk?" He used his strong power of persuasion to make her agree. It was kind of like putting her under a spell.

Kagome's mind nagged at her to say no, but her mouth was on autopilot. "Yeah, I'd like that," she heard herself say and they wandered the grounds, talking. Kagome's mouth was running on its own; she had no idea what she was saying, and she allowed Naraku to pull her off the Festival grounds and into the surrounding forest. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but she'd lost control of all bodily functions-in a manner of speaking. She followed Naraku into a clearing surrounded by trees, the evening sky darkening outside the thick overgrowth.

Naraku turned around to face her, and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "Kagome…I know I've just met you, but…I NEED you…so badly…" He pushed his lips to hers, and this served as a "wake-up call" to her body. She now had control of her body once more. 'This is too fast!' she thought, and, panicking, tried to pull away.

He didn't let her go, instead held her tighter, and when she gasped in shock, thrust his tongue into her mouth. 'This is _disgusting!_' "GET OFF ME!!" she screamed, wrenching her face away.

He looked at her with eyes full of anger. "What, Bitch? Want more?!" He pushed the screaming and protesting girl against a tree, and clamped a hand over her mouth, so no passersby would come to investigate. He crushed his body to hers, as tears streamed down her face, and she silently screamed, 'INUYASHA! SAVE ME!'

**The end…haha I know I'm so evil! :B (devil guy) Review please so I know people are reading! **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP. I usually write around 10-11 PM (even on school nights…ahem…) but my internet cuts off at 9:30, so I have to wait until next afternoon to post…anyway, next chappie should be up in 2, 3 days max! **

**Byes for Nows!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well, I'm just going to say now how I got the idea for the story…what's that? You want me to save it for the end? Oh, very well… And I apologize for my crappy summary…I don't do them well at all…**

**Ok you're **_**totally**_**not ****expecting this next part, right? Yeeeaaa…ssuuurreee…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha…sighs…but I can dream…this applies to earlier chapters as well…please don't hurt me! waves white flag at lawyers I'll do one every chapter now, I swear!!!!**

**I'd also like to thank my 3 reviewers: neko-vampire13, dbzgtfan2004, and Zuzuari for letting me know that there are people reading! Everybody clap! Yaaaayyy!!! **

**OK… we left off with Kagome about to be raped by Naraku…or something to that effect…gasp!**

She silently screamed, 'INUYASHA! SAVE ME!' 

Inuyasha followed it to a jewelry stand. 'Figures,' he thought, 'a girl like her being distracted by something shiny…but that doesn't explain her disappearing…' He called to one of the merchants. "Oi! Have you seen a hanyou girl with brown hair around here?"

"Oh, her?" the person in question answered, "Yes, she left a few minutes ago with none other than Naraku himself! Fancy that!"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "N-Naraku?!"

"Yes, he led her off to the forest somewhere…What I'd give to be her right now…" The lady became lost in her own thoughts, and Inuyasha quickly sped off in search of Naraku's scent.

He found a spot where his and Kagome's seemed to mingle, which meant they'd definitely met…but something didn't seem right. Even though he'd only met Kagome a few hours ago, he could tell she wouldn't go to a remote location with someone she'd just met. Naraku, however…he'd had 9 mates in his lifetime already, all mysteriously dying and leaving him with their inheritance. But nobody had any proof, so he was never challenged. 'He must've done something to Kagome…'

Then he noticed that her scent had…changed. Even though it was faint, he was positive he smelled a slight tinge of bitterness in her scent. That could only mean one thing…Naraku had put a spell on her. She was his next victim.

The shock of the realization that Kagome was in grave danger fueled something in him that he'd never felt before. He followed the trail of their scents, running faster than he ever had in his life. He had no idea why he reacted so strongly to this hanyou girl; he'd only just met her.

He had reached the beginning of the forest, and Naraku's scent had become overpowering, while Kagome's smelled of fear and saline. 'DAMN HIM!' he thought, 'He's going to rape her-if he hasn't already!' He heard what sounded like a muffled scream, and a moment later, smelled Kagome's blood. "KAGOME!" He yelled, bursting into a clearing.

Naraku ground himself against Kagome, and she struggled more, silently screaming for somebody, _anybody _to pull him off of her so she could go home.

His hands started to creep up her thigh, and she beat her fists against his back, but it was in vain. He pulled his hand away from her mouth, but before she could scream, he replaced it with his, roughly kissing her, thrusting his tongue in and out. She tried to pull away, but only succeeded in cutting her tongue and lips on his fangs. She screamed against his mouth in pain and he just kept ravaging her mouth, as his hand slowly made its way toward her area…

"KAGOME!"

Naraku wrenched himself off of Kagome, whirling around to kill the one who dared to interrupt. A sobbing Kagome crumpled in a heap at the base of the tree. "Ah, If it isn't the almighty Inuyasha himself. Come to save your little hanyou girlfriend, have you?" he chuckled.

"Bastard! You'll pay for what you did!"

"But I haven't done anything…or not y_et_, at least." He smirked. "Besides, why do you even care? You're getting _married_ in a couple months. Or have you forgotten already?"

Inuyasha's face contorted with rage, and he began to see red. 'Naraku must die!' he thought, and he was overcome by a surge of power. His eyes turned from golden to red, his claws and fangs grew longer, and his dog ears changed to normal, full-demon ones. He turned his gaze to Naraku, and cracked his knuckles, and smiled, as if daring him to fight. It looked more like he was baring his fangs.

'Interesting…' Naraku thought as he watched this occur. 'It appears that Inuyasha's youkai will take over his body when he feels threatened…' "What's this, Inuyasha? You want a fight?" Inuyasha growled. The only thing that was going through his mind was, "Protect Kagome". "Come now, that wouldn't do…we have to keep up appearances." He was starting to get nervous. Most men lost their courage by now.

Inuyasha, sensing this, took several steps forward, and chuckled humorlessly when Naraku took several steps back. Naraku quickly regained enough composure to talk and think rationally. "Well now, I can't very well fight an enemy in the presence of a lady…I'll just take my leave." He reached into his kimono and pulled out a jar of potent-smelling black ink. He held his nose, threw it at Inuyasha's feet, and fled at top youkai speed to his castle. 'Very interesting indeed…a hanyou that can turn youkai…and that Kagome…I haven't given up on her yet.'

Inuyasha fell to the ground, the potent stink of the ink invading his nostrils and making it extremely difficult for him to focus. His features changed back to normal, and the ink's stench was slightly lessened because of his hanyou nose. He pulled himself up and walked over to Kagome, who was unconscious, and picked her up bridal style. He walked far enough away from the ink so they could fully recover, and set her down on the grass.

He shook his head to clear the dizziness. 'What just happened?' he thought, 'where did Naraku go, and what was that ink…?' His thoughts were interrupted by the girl beside him stirring. "Inu…Inuyash…a…"

He bent down over her, and wiped away the tears that were now trailing down her cheeks. 'Her skin is so soft…' "INUYASHA!" She yelled, sitting up straight, crying. (Since Inuyasha was leaning over her, when she sat up, she basically went into his arms.) He awkwardly put his arms around her, trying to avoid noticing how close she was, whispering words of comfort to her.

"Shhh, it's okay, He's gone…" he couldn't think of anything else to do but hold her. It seemed to work, because after a few minutes the sobs subsided, and she spoke.

"Inu…yasha?" Her voice was muffled, because she was speaking into his chest. She clutched his haori tightly. "Is he gone?"

He checked the air. No, Naraku's scent was not nearby. "Yes...He's gone…are you okay?" Being in this position was very awkward for Inuyasha, and he was starting to get very uncomfortable. He'd never been this close to a girl before, aside from his mother; especially not one he'd just met.

"I think so…thanks for coming." She turned a light pink. "You saved me."

He blushed red and looked away. If the girl hadn't had such a tight hold on his clothes, he'd've pulled away a long time ago. "K-Keh," he stammered, "No problem. That Naraku is nothing but trouble."

At last satisfied that she was safe, Kagome's brain went out of "panic mode" and into "normal mode". She noticed her position and turned scarlet, letting go of Inuyasha's haori and mumbling an apology.

Uncomfortable as he was, when she pulled away he felt strangely sad. He almost missed her body pressed tightly to his…Once more he thought, 'Why am I feeling so weird? It's probably just nerves or something…It's not like I'm in _love_ with her or anything…'

He stood up and helped her up as well. Their eyes met for a few seconds before they looked away, blushing. "We'd…better get you home," Inuyasha said.

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"They'll be fine."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"What about me?"

He paused. "I don't know…will _you_ be fine?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to go home right now…" her eyes glazed over.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know…"

Inuyasha sighed. "You can come to my house…"

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "You'd let me? But what about…" she paused, and he gritted his teeth. So she'd heard about Kikyo… "…your parents?" she said in a whisper.

He let out a breath. So she didn't know…either that, or didn't care…or trusted that he wouldn't do anything… He pondered this as he wordlessly pulled her back out of the forest and towards his castle.

'And why would I?' he reasoned with himself, 'I want a youkai mate, not a hanyou like me…don't I?'

He snuck Kagome into his room, laying her down on his futon. "Stay here," he said. "I'm going to get some food for us."

She nodded, and he left, closing the door behind him. As she listened to his footsteps become fainter and fainter, she panicked a little. 'What if Naraku comes back…and finishes what he started?' she thought, sitting up and clutching her legs to her chest. 'What if Inuyasha can't save me this time?' She rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself.

After a couple minutes, she calmed down and slowly lay down on the futon, drawing the blanket around her. In order to keep her mind off of Naraku, she replayed the day's earlier events in her head. She chuckled softly as she remembered the game she and Sango had played and the loud argument between Sango and Miroku that followed. She felt her cheeks go red as she remembered being introduced to Inuyasha.

She had been shocked to see him of all people, the son of InuTaisho himself, casually breaking up the two youkai's fight as if he did it daily. It surprised her even more when Sango introduced them to each other. It was the first time she'd gotten a good look at him.

He was tall; the top of her head only reaching to his nose, and very well-built. He had shining silver hair that was about waist-level, and beautiful golden-amber eyes. Then her eyes instinctively trailed to the top of his head, as they always did when she first met a person, and she was absolutely stunned when she found what she was looking for. Two cute little dog ears-just like her own-were perched on top of his head; only silver instead of black. She noticed he'd been looking at her too when she looked at his eyes again. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

But then Miroku broke the tension that had been building with a perverted comment. Causing them both to hit him and say 'Pervert!' in unison. She'd felt a connection then, and knew he'd felt it too, when their eyes met and he smiled. 'Well, more smirked than anything,' she corrected mentally. But she couldn't hold his gaze; she'd turned away blushing.

Throughout the day, there had been certain occurrences that showed just how alike they were; they both had a weakness for ramen, they both preferred to sit in trees rather than on the ground, and they both had fiery tempers, and lots of pride.

She had started to fall for him, after having only just met him. That was probably why she'd screamed for him to save her instead of Sango or Miroku…

All at once certain events she'd been trying to forget about invaded her mind and replayed with vivid detail. She squeezed her eyes shut and sat up holding her head, trying to force the images out of her mind. 'It's over,' she told herself, 'nothing happened, you're okay. Inuyasha saved you, and he'll be back any minute now…'

As if on cue, the door quickly and quietly opened, revealing a hanyou with a tray of food and utensils. She looked up and a wave of relief washed over her. He was back.

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and set the tray down, walking over to Kagome. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I think so," she whispered, "I panicked a little after you left…I was scared he'd come to get me again and finish what he started…" She looked down and Inuyasha smelled saline. Something deep inside him snapped and he felt really guilty. He didn't like to see her cry, and not be able to do anything about it…other than kill Naraku, but he doubted he could do that.

Her small frame shook with suppressed sobs, and he couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the futon next to her and hugged her to him, whispering, "Please don't cry…I'm here, he can't get you."

As he held the shaking girl, he tried to reason why he was being so nice. He'd only just met the girl, but he felt…it was hard to describe…nervous and excited all at once when he thought about or looked at her.

'Am I…in love with her?' he questioned. The voice he recognized as his "human" was telling him yes, but his "youkai" roared, 'No, I couldn't be. Even if I _wasn't_ getting…married…to Kikyo…I want a full-youkai mate…right?'

Inuyasha looked out at the moon through his open window. It was half-full, and almost directly overhead. He was glad that it would be a while until the next new moon. He hated being human… 'I wonder what Kagome looks like as a human…' he thought, looking down at the now quiet girl who was resting her head on his shoulder. 'I'd miss the ears,' he decided. 'I've never seen them on anyone else before. They're really cute on her…' he blushed as he realized what he was thinking and scolded himself. 'Baka! Stop thinking like that! I'm not in love with her or anything…' He did his best to ignore his human's protests to that line of thinking.

'It's midnight…' he realized. The moon was now directly overhead. Suddenly, the girl in his arms jumped. "Oh, damn it!" she groaned, "I forgot it was tonight…" She pulled away from him and was enveloped by a pinkish light. After a moment it faded and Kagome stood with her back to Inuyasha. Even though it was almost too dark for a human to see, for a hanyou it was clear as daylight. Try as she might to hide herself from his gaze, it was in vain; he could see her perfectly. Kagome had turned human.

"There's no point in trying to hide it," Inuyasha murmured. "I can still see in the dark, if you can't."

She turned around and sat down next to him, head bent in shame and embarrassment. Most of her physical features had stayed the same; she still had raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back, deep chocolate colored eyes, and creamy skin. The only difference was the absence of her cute black dog ears. "I'd…completely forgotten it was tonight…" she mumbled. "Or else I would've gone home…Kami, I'm such a baka!" She held her face in her hands.

A hanyou's time of weakness was one of their most well-kept secrets; only a handful of people knew they had one, an even fewer knew the exact day and time of one. To have her human night discovered by someone she'd just met, well…it was scary, not to mention embarrassing.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone," Inuyasha said. "I could tell you mine if it'd make you feel better."

She nodded, still refusing to look up.

"My night is on the night of the new moon, sunset till sunrise. Happy now?" He glared at her, but she was still staring at her lap, refusing to look at him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you! I said it's no big deal, it happens to everyone-of us that is-so stop your moping! I'm not gonna kill you or anything!"

"You can hardly blame me for worrying; wouldn't you panic if someone you just met found out the one time you are most vulnerable?" Finally she looked up, and a surge of emotion entered her now fully-human heart upon meeting his eyes.

'There's no doubt,' she thought, looking down again to hide her reddening cheeks, 'I'm in love with him. This proves it. I can't help but trust him with my life, even though we just met. Oh, Kami, why me?'

Inuyasha noticed the smell of fear slowly leave as her scent returned to normal. Good, she believed him. It would've been a pain to try and convince her he was her friend; he had learned within two hours of meeting her how stubborn she was. "So you believe me then?"

She plucked up the courage to look at him again. "I don't have a choice, do I? I'll have to trust you. Besides, you told me yours, now we're even." She yawned.

"Bed," he said automatically, getting up and gesturing for her to lie down, and he stifled one himself. 'Damn contagious yawns…'

"What about you?" She asked. "We can't sleep in the same bed…"

"I'll take the floor," he shrugged, "my firerat's warm enough." He grabbed a pillow and lay down beside the futon.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she lay down hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure, now _go to sleep_!"

She rolled over and found a comfortable position. In a matter of minutes, she was sleeping soundly.

Inuyasha watched her chest rise and fall steadily, and once more he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.

'Why does she make me feel so strange?' he asked himself for the second time that night, 'I don't get it!' He punched his pillow into a more comfortable position, and turned his head away from her. 'I want a youkai mate, not a hanyou like me…don't I?'

'Maybe not.' He tried to ignore it, but those two words kept popping back up…'Maybe not, maybe not, maybe not,' his human teased.

He returned his gaze to the girl sleeping peacefully on his bed. The half-moon cast its light on her creamy skin, giving her an ethereal glow. 'She looks beautiful,' he thought before he could stop himself, 'even as a human…'

He blushed and looked away from her, but found himself looking at her again not a second later, much to the frustration of his youkai. 'Maybe…my human is right. Maybe I am…in love with Kagome. Too bad though, about Kikyo; I'd probably have a chance with her if not for that stupid marriage…' Suddenly he remembered something. 'Most likely, Kagome doesn't know about Kikyo…That _would_ also explain why Sango was so quick to cut Miroku off earlier…and why she hasn't mentioned anything yet…Maybe I _can_ have a chance with her…' He could have a secret relationship with Kagome, while still being engaged…though when Kikyo and he were mated, it would have to stop. However, it would be worth it; just to get that close to Kagome, even for only a few months.

Then his conscience kicked in, as it normally did at the oddest of times. 'What about Kagome?' It questioned. 'You'll be lying to her. Going from her to Kikyo, and you'll end up breaking her heart.'

He hadn't thought of that. 'I'll think of _something._ There's no way I'm letting Kagome go, though. There's something about her; something that makes me just…' he searched for the right word. 'She makes me _care_.'

He yawned, this time for real, and slowly, his eyelids became heavy. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was the girl who had unintentionally invaded his thoughts, his heart, and, as he closed his eyes, he discovered, his dreams.

**So, what'll he do to stay with Kagome? (yes, he IS going to find a way!) Nobody knows? Well I don't either. O well. shrugs something will come to me, probably tonight, right before I fall asleep…stupid brain…**

**I promise I'll try and work fluff into either next chapter or the one after that…I kinda have to in order to follow my plot- Wait! I was going to tell you how I got the idea for my story now, wasn't I? OK, well here it is:**

**One night, early '06 I was really bored (that's how most FF's start out, huh? Lol) and I was listening to classical music (I'm weird like that). The songs kinda threw up random scenes in my head and I wrote them down. Later I put them in order, added OC's, and basically wrote a love story. Go me! Well, I pretty much neglected it until about shrugs I dunno, a week or two ago, when I decided to put an Inuyasha twist on it. Honestly, it's turning out WAY better than the original, but I still have been considering typing the first one up (it's on paper) and posting it to here and mediaminer, I have an account there as well. Heck, I should probably post this version on MM too, while I'm at it…anyway, back on subject. This story seems to be progressing very slowly, I agree, but it's necessary to focus on inner battles and stuff like that so it'll work out like it's planned…wow, there's still so much work to do…sighs…but I won't abandon…ever! Any story! Might as well say that now. **

**Uurrrgggghhhh…I'm rambling….sorry for keeping you from whatever other activities you have planned besides reading pointless A/N's but I don't want to get off the computer, but I have nothing to do, since I can't start the next chap yet and my internet time has expired…and why do you care? I don't know. So I guess I'll just beg you to review now and shut the hell up. Byes for Nows! ☺**


End file.
